


Love Yourself, Kid

by hahaspencerreid



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Father/child relationship, Happy Ending, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahaspencerreid/pseuds/hahaspencerreid
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS/SUICIDE ATTEMPTSImagine Hotch's kid trying to commit suicide because they're bullied for being gay





	

*(Y/P/P) = Your Preferred Pronoun  
*(Y/E/C) = Your Eye Color  
*(Y/S/C) = Your Skin Color  
*(Y/B/F/N) = Your Best Friend’s Name

 

All Hotch could think of on the plane ride back was (Y/N). The case they just finished hadn’t ended well – a kid close to your age had been bullied, and decided to take matters into their own hands. They shot 12 of their classmates, killing 4 of them, and then killing their self. He couldn’t get the image of their body falling to the floor. For a second, he saw you lying there, and he couldn’t wait to get home. 

He got home at about 8:30, and if the feeling in his gut wouldn’t have tipped him off that something was wrong, the stillness of the house would have. He knew you, you were his child, and he knew you never even turned your music off until 10 o’clock – something wasn’t right. 

“(Y/N)?” He called, walking a little quicker when he got no answer. He tried again when he was outside of your door, and again got no answer. He tried to open the door, but it was locked, and that’s when he panicked. You always kept your door unlocked so he could check on you when he got home. He picked the lock and when the door opened, you were lying there with an empty medicine bottle in your hand. Your (Y/S/C) face was pale and tear-stained – you looked miserable. 

Hotch got you to the hospital in 4 minutes. He called the team and then he called your best friend in hopes they would have some sort of idea why you had done this. He didn’t understand how his happy baby would want to take (Y/P/P) own life. You had never mentioned anything about feeling depressed, and you told him pretty much everything. 

When (Y/B/F/N) arrived, Hotch could tell by their body language and facial expressions that they knew something. He sat beside them and explained that you were stable, but they were waiting until you woke up before they let anyone go back. In the meantime, he needed to know why you had done this. (Y/B/F/N) let out a sigh and gave your dad a guilty look. 

“(Y/N) has been having some problems at school. Almost everyone’s been calling (Y/P/P) names and punching them around.” (Y/B/F) explained, trying to avoid Hotch’s eyes. 

“Why?” He asked. He was getting frustrated. You were his child and their best friend. Why wouldn’t they help him? “If I almost lost my best friend because people at school were treating them badly, I’d want to make sure they were punished. Why were they picking on (Y/N)?” 

(Y/B/F) sighed and finally met Hotch’s eyes. I promised (Y/N) I wouldn’t tell anyone, but you’re right…I want them to pay.” They started, taking a deep breath and pausing for a moment. “(Y/N) is gay, Mr. Hotchner. They didn’t want you to know yet, but somehow it got around school and they’ve made (Y/N)’s life a living hell.”

Hotch just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that the child he thought he knew would keep such important things from him. He had told you and Jack plenty of times that he would love the both of you no matter what. He didn’t say anything else to (Y/B/F), he just walked back over to his team and sat quietly, waiting for someone to come get him and take him to you. 

After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, a nurse came out and pulled Hotch out of his head. She led him back to your room, where you waited nervously to see your dad. Even though you dreaded to see the hurt and disappointment on his face, you really just needed him to hug you and tell you everything was going to be okay. You cried as soon as you saw him, and a few seconds later, you felt him sit beside you on the bed and pull you close. 

He didn’t say anything for a moment; he just held you close and cried with you. After almost fifteen minutes of silence, he finally asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

You weren’t sure if he was talking about your sexuality or the bullying, probably both. You took a few minutes to think of an answer, and you finally said, “I was afraid. I know I always tell you everything, and I was going to tell you eventually. I just didn’t know what to say or how to say it. I’m sorry.” He didn’t say anything after that for a really long time. He just held you tighter and stroked your head until he finally whispered, “Fuck anyone who doesn’t accept you. I love you, and you need to learn how to love yourself, kid. Please talk to me if you ever feel like this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty ending but I like it so


End file.
